The present invention generally relates to a disc player for reproducing signals recorded on a disc through employment of an optical pick-up and more particularly, to a disc player which is capable of mounting the disc onto the player and driving the optical pick-up by a single electric motor.
Conventionally, there has been proposed, for example, in Japanese Utility Model Publication (Jikkaisho) No. 59-36057, a disc player which is so arranged that a disc is mounted on a slide table slidable in a horizontal direction so as to reproduce signals recorded on said disc by an optical pick-up.
In the known disc player as referred to above, it is necessary to effect a slide table sliding function for sliding the slide table between a released position and a reproducing position, a disc clamping function for displacing the disc in a vertical direction when the slide table arrives at the reproducing position so as to clamp the disc on a turn table, and a pick-up driving function to displace the optical pick-up in the radial direction of the disc for the reproduction of the signals. Therefore, in the prior art disc player as referred to above, the slide table sliding function, disc clamping function, and pick-up driving function are carried out through employment of at least two electric motors, and since another electric motor is further required for rotating the turn table, at least three electric motors have been necessary as driving sources for one unit of the disc player, thus being very disadvantageous in the aspect of cost. Meanwhile, the three functions as described above must be successively and quickly effected, and employment of a plurality of motors for the driving sources requires the corresponding number of signals for change-over controls, and therefore, owing to the necessity for the timing adjustments, it has been inevitable to adopt complicated constructions on the whole.